Everyone Loves the School Bad Boy
by KiaCat818
Summary: It's the 6th year at Hogwarts and things are going crazy. Something unusual happens that gets everyone in the school going crazy. Muggles arrive to be taught at the Magical school.
1. Chapter 1

Author:

kiacat818

Story:

Drama With The School Bad Boy and Pure Evil

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Summary:

A new teaching method brings change to Hogwarts and Kialynn and her best friends Kaylyn, Kristin, Taylor, and Rachel are in the center of it all. Being a new kid at a new school is never fun, but if you have your best friends with you, it can all be much better. You can count on getting mean jokes played on you at the new school, but one thing no one could ever count on, especially Kialynn, is the school bad-boy going for the new good-girl. What could possibly happen next?

Story:

Kialynn was 16 years old, along with her best friends in the entire world (except for Taylor, who was 15). They were becoming juniors in high school and life couldn't have been better for them. They were just like any other group of bffs except for 2 things:

1. They went to an all-girl school  
and  
2. They discover something magical before starting a new semester at their

school. You see, a special school in England was designed to teach witches and wizards, and it was the best in Europe. The headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, felt it necessary to teach his students first-hand how muggles lived. He got just that when a few muggle girls appeared at the school purely by accident. No one knew who they were but Professor Dumbledore. He noticed the one girl that arrived was sent away when she was a mere baby for means of protection and dangerous times. She was one of two who could help wizards and witches everywhere. She was separated from another at the age of 1 to keep the two far away and hard to find. He then realized that fate brought her here and his plan backfired.  
The most vile and cruel teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, also noticed the girl. He also noticed another girl who arrived from another group of muggles and her name was Erin. He knew of something strange and he knew he would be obligated to keep a close eye on the two girls and protect them at all costs. He knew of a mysterious past about them that they were unaware of. He felt it would be easier if both girls were in his house of Slytherin. However, nothing in life is never easy. As one did get into Slytherin, the other got into the rival house of Gryffindor.

The first day of classes at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was assigned to help new students, Kialynn and Kaylyn get acquainted with the school. Typically speaking, the library was the first stop. Clearly, classes were the world to Hermione because she was arguing with the witch who was the librarian about finding a chemistry book for her potions class (clearly the book was not there because Hermione and the witch were arguing throughout the library). This left Kialynn and Kaylyn reading. That was when he came along.  
His name was Draco Malfoy and he was absolutely HOTT!!!! He had blonde hair that just brushed along his grayish-blue eyes. He was tall and nobody could deny his looks. He noticed the muggle girl sitting with her friend and he decided to talk to her. He loved her blonde haired-blue eyed combination of looks and she was tall, but not too tall. She was stunning and very reserved. He never thought he could possibly be attracted to a girl so beautiful - let alone be in the presence of one.

"Hi there. Haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Uh, yeah. Hi. Are you sure you haven't seen me before? You look familiar."

"Trust me, I'd remember a girl as pretty as you. I know for a fact you have to be one of the transfer students."

There was the chemistry.

"Uh, Kia, I have to go. I gotta meet that guy, Seamus. I should go see what he's up to."

Kaylyn was trying to get out as quickly but as elegantly as she could. She actually did have to go meet Seamus. She was totally into him and the attraction was mutual. The guy obviously crushed on her back because every time he was in the presence of her, he walked into walls and made a total fool of himself - in a good way.

"Okay, see you later, Kaylyn!"

"Bye"

"She your friend?"

"One of my best!"

"Cool. Um, do you take Muggle Studies class?"

"Yeah, it's probably the only thing I'd get and understand right now. Why?"

"I just don't understand the Revolutionary War. Could you help me out?

"We're not studying that though."

"I know, I just thought I'd learn it now, just in case."

"Riiiiiiight... sure, I think I have time. It sure doesn't look like Hermione is giving up that fight anytime soon anyway."

She began to explain the whole ordeal with Britain and America and how George Washington crossed the Delaware River (she never paid attention in History class, who knew she could explain the whole Revolutionary war so deeply?). She was almost finished explaining the Boston Tea Party when...

"I'm so sorry! I must totally be boring you right now!!!!"

"What? Not at all!!"

He smiled. She liked his smile. It was sweet and harmless. He was sweet and harmless. She could tell he wasn't talking to her because of the learning. It was something else. She just did NOT want to acknowledge it.

"Look, you and I both know you're not here because of a war. Why are you truly talking to me right now?"

"Maybe I just like listening to beautiful girls talking about wars that happened over 200 years ago."

"Draco? Right? Tell me why you're really talking to me. I already know you don't talk to Gryffindors and don't go near anything muggle-related. Tell me why you are near me!"

She knew why. She just didn't want to acknowledge it. She had a great boyfriend who she just got together with (courtesy of Harry) and she felt that if she stuck around to hear the true answer from Draco, it would ruin the new relationship she had. She liked the guy she was with. She liked him so much that she gave him the title of her boyfriend (which she NEVER gave to any guy before for perfectly good reasons - all her previous guys had been total pervs, jerks, arrogant and rude, or they used more make-up than she did) just as he gave her the title of his girlfriend. Then it happened.

"Well maybe I'm talking to you because I think you're beautiful and wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me."

"Are you serious?" Is that a question or an answer?"

"Both and yes I am 100 serious."


	2. Chapter 2

Author:

kiacat818

Story:

Drama With The School Bad Boy and Pure Evil

Chapter 2: Draco Malloy's HUGE Fit and Kaylyn's Half-Blood Crush

Summary:

Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin 6th year, just asked out a Gryffindor muggle. Kia wants to say 'yes' so badly, but is held back by the fact of not knowing if she can trust him, not knowing why he wants her, and, oh yeah, she already has a great boyfriend. She wants to tell him she'll go out with him (and obviously must hide her desire to), but she knows she can't accept his offer. When Draco hears her turn him down and wow he turns him down for, he goes mad. He doesn't get the girl he wants, but we all know that Draco Malfoy gets his way no matter what. Meanwhile, Kaylyn has a few problems of her own. She likes Seamus. Seamus likes her. He acts strange when he's around her. Everyone can see they like each other, but why hasn't he told her how he feels yet??? She is definitely NOT going to tell him first. It's just not her style. What are these girls going to do???

Story:

"You're kidding me right?!?" Kia was thrilled and at the same time infuriated.

"Nope, I'm serious. Do you want to go out with me or not?" Was Draco trying to be seductive? What is wrong with this guy? Why does she like him?

"What? No Way!!" She lied. That hurt her more than it did him.

"Why not?" He was getting mad.

"Because I don't!" There she goes. She lied again.

"QUEIT!!!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!!!!!" yelled the witch at the front desk.

"Why not? You should feel lucky to have this asked of you! Why don't you want to go out with me?" he yelled. Could this be any more embarrassing?

"Because-"

"A LIBRARY!!!!!! BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION!!!!"

She lowered her voice.

"Because I'm already seeing someone."

"Who?!? Tell whoever it is that you've found someone better!!!! Tell them you've found me!!!!!"

"LAST WARNING!!!!!!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!!!!!!"

"Draco, I can't do that. You're cool and all, but the guy I'm with is a great guy."

"Let me guess," he began to attempt to imitate a girly voice, "really sweet, and funny and cute and mature and he's just perfect."

"Well, yeah basically I think you've just said it all for me. Thanks."

How could she have been so dumb!!! He was a great guy!!! How could she ever doubt that she liked him?!? Especially compared to a jerk like Malfoy?!? Now that she thought about it, the list of reasons why she liked him could go on and on and on.

"At least tell me who the effing guy is damn it!!!!!!"

She could tell he was upset in the way he looked. His smile from before had vanished. His eyes never broke contact with hers. She could read how distraught he was through his eyes. She felt so guilty now. This made her just want to fall off the face of the earth, just to get some sanity.

She answered, but she could barely hear herself correctly, Let alone Draco. All he actually heard was 'Weasley' – that was all he needed to hear. He was enraged. **WEASLEY**!!! A **WEASLEY**!!!!! Turned down for a **WEASLEY**!! The nerve of the damn muggle!!! She should be honored to have had this offered to her!!! He didn't ask out any random girl, you know!!!! Only the girls who looked worthy enough to be in his presence. How could she?!?!

"Dr-Draco, Draco, stop!!! Please!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!!"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!!! HEADMASTER!!!!!!! HEADMASTER!!!!!!! THERE ARE TWO YOUNG PEOPLE WHO NEED THOROUGH DISCIPLINARY ACTION TAKEN!!!!!!! WE HAVE A COUPLE OF LIBRARY-DISTURBERS ON THE LOOSE!!!!!"

"Please Draco!! Clam down!!!! There's no need to trash the damn library (although it could use some redecorating…)!!!!! SHUT UP YOU CRAZY WITCH!!!!!! MY GOD!!!!!!!"

Everyone was now watching their every move. It was okay that everyone was looking at her like she was stupid - that damn witch was getting on her nerves anyway!!!!!!

"I won't calm down!!!!! Not until you agree to go out with me!!!"

Books were flying everywhere. People ran out of the library in utter fear. Draco was shooting spells and jinxes like there was no tomorrow. Dumbledore FINALLY came in and disarmed him. He was surprisingly calm, despite the predicament. He told Draco to speak to Professor Snape and suggested major and thorough counseling…

Meanwhile, Kaylyn walked down to the Great Hall. Just as he had promised, Seamus was sitting there, at the table alone, waiting for her. She walked toward him. The closer she got to him, the more and more obvious it was that he was nervous and excited to see her. To be honest, she was nervous herself. Of all the guys at Hogwarts, she was totally interested in him. She was a complete muggle, he was half-muggle. He understood where she was coming from. He was, quite possibly, the only guy in her whole grade that truly understood her. They really connected. The only other guy she ever eyed was Draco Malfoy – quite simple because, if you ever saw him, you would agree that he did look like a cross between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god. That is, until you spend 5 minutes with him and his friends. She found that out on the Hogwarts Express. He may look undeniably hott, but he acted like an immature, arrogant little ferret (and he sang like Donald Duck inhaling helium).

That was how she first met Seamus. After that incident in Draco's compartment, she left that compartment to join Kristen and Rachel in a compartment with Harry and Ron; leaving Kia and Taylor in the compartment Draco was in. When she was in mid-conversation with Ron (she had to pre-screen him for her friend, of course), he came into the compartment looking for Neville's toad again (Trevor has been hopping off on poor Neville since he was a 1st year at Hogwarts). She noticed Seamus mid-sentence at the same time he noticed her.

When he found out Trevor wasn't there (which definitely would've been determined by whether or not the girls were standing on the seats screaming while the boys laughed at the possible scene), he turned around to leave but kept looking at Kaylyn and ended up walking into the closed door. Then, when he recovered from that, he was still looking at her when he almost flipped right over the snack trolley. Kaylyn was the only one who DIDN'T laugh. And that was just the first day – they never actually spoke either that day.

Then when they did speak later, she distinctly remembers how he stuttered every time he said her name. She remembers how he stuttered when he asked what house they were in. She remembers the expression of confusion on his face when Kristen, not quite knowing what he was talking about, shouted out "JUNIORS!!!!!". She remembers things like that about when she first meets guys like him.

"Hey!!! Th-There you are!!! I was afraid you m-might stand me up or something. How are you?"

"Hey Seamus!!! I'm fine, thanks! What about you?"

"uh, I'm okay. Sooooooo, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's so cool!!!!! It's different and it's so much fun!!!!! It's – It's just kinda hard to describe!!"

"I know what you mean!!! And I'm really glad you like it here!!! You going to stay for the rest of the year?"

"I don't know. I guess so. It's hard to choose right now. I guess it all depends on how everything goes and what happens."

"Well, I, uh, really hope you do stay here." He was blushing!!!! How cute!!!!!

"Why is that?" She felt herself turning red.

"Because you're one of the few girls here that I actually like. I think you're really cool."

"I'm glad you're so, uh, direct!!" Oh my gosh!!! She just totally caught herself _flirting_!!!!

"Yeah, that's me!!! All direct and all!!! Uh, I was just wondering, if you happen to, uh, have a, uh, _boyfriend _or something???"

"Not that I'm aware of, why do you ask?" she didn't show it, but inside she was absolutely THRILLED. This is what she had been waiting for.

"Oh, okay. Well,uh," Here it was!!! He was about to tell her!!!!! "I gotta go. See you around?"

"What??? Uh, yeah, sure."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Maybe she heard wrong. Maybe she was just dreaming. He got up and started walking out of the great hall. She definitely didn't hear wrong. _OW!!!! Damn It!!!! Why Did I Just Actually Do That???_ - she thought to herself. She definitely wasn't dreaming – she just gave herself a nice bruise to prove it too.

At least Rachel was here now. She was walking down the path between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. She was accompanied by none other than Ron. Maybe she was having more luck today.

"Hey!!!! Kaylyn, what's wrong???"

Kaylyn looked at Ron and knew she couldn't say anything in front of him without him telling Seamus.

"N-Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You look upset"

"I'm fine."

"Did you hear about what was going on in the library? There were people running like crazy!!! I heard Malfoy got into an argument with Kia because she didn't want to go out with him!!!! It's madness I tell you!!!! I never heard of Malfoy EVER getting so upset!!! What a wuss!!! I always knew he was a total sissy!!! I wonder if McGonagall or Dumbledore or Snape sorted it out yet…"

"Ron, I really don't think now's the time to be mentioning that."

"Yeah, I agree with Kaylyn"

"HAHA!!! Not the time!!! Of course it's the time!!! There's always time to talk about Malfoy humiliating himself!!!!"

"No, Ron, it's SERIOUSLY NOT THE TIME!!!!"

"HAHA!!! Why do you say that???"

"He's right behind you and he looks awfully mad…" 

"DRACO!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HIM!!!!!!"

"Kia???" Yelled Rachel and Kaylyn in unison.

"OH, I DEFINITELY WILL DO SOMETHING!!! I'M GOING TO RE-ARRANGE HIS LITTLE FACE!!!! I REFUSE TO GET SHOT DOWN BY A MUGGLE FOR _HIM_ AND NOT HAVE ANYTHING DONE ABOUT IT!!!

"MALFOY, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW-"

"SCREW YOU BOTH!!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY TOGETHER!!!!"

And in the blink of an eye, Malfoy and Ron were on the ground practically killing each other. Malfoy because of being turned down, Ron because it was just against Malfoy and he relished in the chance to fight him – even if he had no clue what was truly going on.

"STOP IT!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!?????!!!!!" Yelled Rachel.

"I turned Malfoy down and he went after Ron."

"Why???" asked Kaylyn.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??? WHAT IS THIS???" McGonagall had heard what was going on. "MISTER MALFOY!!!!! MISTER WEASLEY!!!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!!!!!! STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!!!!!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU DATE HER!!!!! I WANT HER AND YOU ARE STANDING IN THE WAY OF MY CHANCES WITH HER!!!!" yelled Malfoy.

"GET OFF OF HIM!!!!!!"

"DATING WHO??? PARKINSON??? PLEASE!!!! SHE LOOKS LIKE A ZOMBIE GERBIL!!!!!"

Kia finally successfully pulled Malfoy off Ron. She was furious.

"NOT PARKINSON!!!! I WOULDN'T WANT HER FOR ALL THE GOLD IN THE DAMN WORLD!!!!! I MEAN KIA!!!!!"

"KIA?!?!? I'M NOT DATING KIA!!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!! SHE SAID SHE WAS DATING A WEASLEY!!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY WEASLEY THAT SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO DATE HERE!!!!"

"FRED!!!!! I'M DATING FRED WEASLEY!!!!! OF COURSE, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU JUST WENT AND OVER-REACTED!!!!"

"WHAT???"

"SHE'S DATING MY BROTHER YOU DIP!!!!!"

"But you- you said!!!! Oh man!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author:

kiacat818

Story:

Drama With The School Bad Boy and Pure Evil

Chapter 3: Quarrels, Questions, Rebounds, and Surprises…

Summary: Draco gets the wrong guy and Kia is pissed. She's with Fred, but Draco attacked Ron, out of jealousy. What happens when Ron tells Fred what happened??? Will he be okay with the fact that the school's bad boy wants his girl??? And what happens with poor Kaylyn and her interest??? What about the person Ron wants to ask out??? There are fights, arguments, questions, surprises, and rebounds??? Hogwarts is getting a wake-up call. Relationships are broken, formed, and tested in this chapter!!!

And if you read, please leave a review – its common courtesy people…

Story:

_I got the wrong guy!!!!! It was FRED Weasley, not Ron!!!! Now I wish I did nothing at all!!! Now, to make matters worse, she won't even speak to me and Ron told Fred everything!!!! I guess I can expect a very unpleasant visit very soon. And I like her a lot too!!!!! _

So many things were going through Draco's mind as he sat in Professor Snape's office. Now to add to it, Snape was lecturing him on a mission he had agreed to do for Lord Voldemort. This couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!!!

Someone was at the door…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!!

"Professor Snape, I think that is enough lecturing!!! There is someone here to see Mr. Malfoy!!!! Please admit him to leave as soon as possible!!!!! Thank you!!!!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"He'll be right out!!!!! Now listen boy, and you listen good. I cannot keep covering for you, do you hear me?!? Now get out of here!!!"

"Yes sir. I – I won't mess up again…" he said as he left the office.

_Great, now what could possibly make this any worse???_ He thought.

"There you are you little weasel!!!!!!"

"What the- oh no…" Fred Weasley was slowly speed walking down the hall and he was headed straight for Draco.

"You think I'm going to let YOU come on to MY girlfriend and not do anything about it??? You thought wrong buddy!!!!" in the blink of an eye, Fred jumped him. There was an all-out brawl right there. Unfortunately for Draco, it was 7:30 at night so no one was walking around to come save him this time.

It must have been a few minutes later, but it felt like years by the time someone broke up their fight. It was all thanks to Peeves too. Just for ratting them out, he felt as if he should get Peeves a whole collection of pranks to use on people. The only down side was the fact that they were ratted out to Snape. There goes his head.

"Mr. Weasley, I will address this situation in the morning with you. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, your punishment is left to be decided by Professor Snape." stated Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay??? Have you talked to Fred yet???" asked Taylor.

"I'm fine. And not yet, I'm kinda scared to talk to him. I don't know what he's going to say and I'm really scared to find out."

"Well, it's not exactly your fault Draco did what he did, it's Draco's. Besides, it's not like Fred's going to beat him up or anything, right?" Kaylyn asked.

"I don't know, according to Ginny, Fred is the temperamental twin." Said Kristen.

"Just my luck, I get hit on by a skeez, that skeez attacks my boyfriend's little brother, and now I find out my boyfriend has a temper. Can this be any worse???"

"Kialynn, Professor McGonagall wants to see you immediately. And she doesn't seem too thrilled."

"Huh??? Oh, okay. Thanks Pavarti. Guys, I'll be right back."

"Good Luck!!!!" yelled Kaylyn, Kristin, and Taylor simultaneously.

"Hey, if you don't come back within the next 20 minutes, we'll know something bad happened!!!!" shouted Kris, Taylor's older brother, as Kia walked out of the common room.

"Thanks for your sympathy, Kris!!!!!" she replied sarcastically as the portrait swung closed.

_Now to walk to McGonagall's office and get my head zapped off _thought Kia.

_Where is she??? It's almost seven thirty!!!! She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago!!!!!_

"Ron??? Are you here???"

"Rachel!!!! Finally!!!! I thought you had forgotten about our meeting…"

"Forget our meeting??? With you??? Never!!" she ran up to him and flung her arms around him as he kissed her on the cheek – he didn't want to ruin a good thing, after all.

She thought he was so cute. She decided she would finally let her guard down. She kissed him right on the lips. She had been longing to do so since she first saw him. It's just Hermione that stood in the way of doing so. Hermione was growing highly annoying.

"How's everything?" Ron asked sweetly.

"Everything's fine. Any news on the Seamus/ Kaylyn crush-fest??? Do you know if he likes her???" Rachel seemed a little too excited. But hey, can you blame her??? This was her best friend they were talking about and she wanted to protect Kaylyn.

"Good news!!!! He's planning on asking her out!!!! Soon!!!!"

"YES!!!! It's about time he does something!!!!!"

"How's Kia??? Is she still upset???

"She's still very pissed at Malfoy. I always knew he was trouble!!!! You can just tell when you see him that he's a spoiled, arrogant, egotistical little jerk!!!!"

"Has she spoken to Fred???"

"She's actually kinda scared to talk to Fred."

"I can't say I blame her. When I told him, he was absolutely furious. He's arriving right now to kill Malfoy, or maybe he's already kicked Malfoy's sorry little ass."

"Wait, rewind. He's HERE???"

"Well, yeah! You can't expect him to sit around and watch while his girlfriend is hit on and his little brother gets in a fight with the guy he absolutely despises!!! Didn't he tell Kia???"

"No, he didn't tell her!!!! Ron, I'm sorry but we'll have to reschedule this!!!!! Kia has got to be warned that Fred's here!!!!! And Kaylyn needs to know that Seamus is going to tell her he likes her!!!!! Sorry, but it's a girl thing!!!!! I'll see you later!!!!" yelled Rachel as she kissed him good-bye, promising to see him later.

_I'm in for it now!!! Why couldn't he have just left me alone and taken a hint???_

"Kia!!!!!!!! Wait up!!!!!"

_What the-_

"Kia!!!!! Thank god I found you!!!! Fred's here!!!!!"

"What??? Rachel, what's going on??? Is this a joke???"

"No joke!!!!! He's here!!!!"

"How do you know this???"

"Ron just told me!!!!! I went to head for the common room to warn you, but I saw you walking downstairs instead so I came after you!!!! Hang on, why are you going downstairs anyway???"

"McGonagall wants to see me in her office."

"Uh, Okay, I'll see you later."

"Later!!! And By the way, thanks for the heads up!!!"

"No Problem!!!"

She made her way down to McGonagall's office and was thankfully, not surprised at what she saw.

"Miss Kialynn, I do believe that _this_ belongs to you?"

"Yes ma'am." She said in a joking sort of way.

"Would you like to speak with Mr. Weasley? Because I think there are matters you two should discuss."

"As a matter of fact, I would. Thank you for your help, professor."

"My Pleasure."

She waited until McGonagall had left before they spoke.

"How are you?" asked Fred.

"What the heck are you _doing_ here? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?"

"I had business to take care of."

"Business??? Fred please, do you think I'm stupid???"

"No, I just don't like guys making moves on you when you're dating me. And I definitely don't think its right of me to sit back and watch you as you get approached by that little rat. That's all. "

"Fred, don't even think that I am stupid enough to listen to that!"

"Well, you should listen to that."

"Well, you should just GROW UP!!!!!!"

"I think you should quit being a girl!!!! You're being so dramatic about this!!!!"

"First off, I can't exactly 'quit' being a girl – it's just not natural. Second, I'm not being dramatic about this, you're being totally stupid!!!!"

"Oh, just stop, you know I–"

"You what??? Are a total jerk who's so immature that he can't deal with a problem in a civilized way??? So immature, that you have to get into a physical fight with someone instead of talking out the problem??? You know, I thought you were mature and smart, that's why I decided to go out with you. But after tonight, you proved me wrong!!!! You're exactly like every other guy I ever met!!!! I don't think I can deal with another guy like them and that means that I can't deal with you either. Fred, it's over."

"What??? Look, I'm the one who plays the jokes here."

"For once, I'm not joking. It's seriously over."

"No way!!! It's not over until I say it is!!!!!"

"Too bad, we're done!!!"

She walked as calmly as she could out of McGonagall's office. She had tears flowing drastically from her eyes and she was shaking so badly. Her mom and sisters were right – guys are idiots.

A week had passed and things were actually going great for the girls. Rachel and Ron were officially dating; Kaylyn was so close to getting Seamus to ask her out, that she officially referred to herself as his 'new girlfriend'; Taylor and Harry had something going on there; and Kristen was very content on her growing friendship with George. The cheerleading squad for Gryffindor was officially in function and people already had a part on the squad. Kia and Fred were obviously no longer together. She was actually pretty torn up about it – people could tell too. News of the break-up got around school and Draco saw this as his chance. He went in for the kill.

"Hey there, everything okay?" asked Draco in his smug little voice as he approached Kia at the lake and scared the heck out of her.

"What does it matter to you?" she replied in a sadly annoyed tone of voice as she but the book she was reading away.

Why should he care if everything was okay? Why did he bother asking when he heard the news around the school? Everyone found out about what happened with her and Fred – so exactly why did he ask if she wasn't okay when she obviously wasn't okay after a break-up like that – it's just natural.

"Clearly, you do not want to talk to me, so I'll just go –"

"Wait, I'm sorry I just snapped at you like that, I shouldn't have done that."

"Apology accepted."

"Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"I wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay after that beast acted so terribly towards you."

"Oh, well, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

"And I was also wondering if you were going to the school dance with anyone. And if you're not, would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to go."

She probably wouldn't have said this if she didn't spot Fred walking toward her, accompanied by Seamus. If she hadn't noticed Fred, she wouldn't have accepted Malfoy's offer.

When Fred heard her accept (he heard the whole conversation), he stopped and was filled with rage. He knew she only accepted to piss him off.

Seamus just kept rambling on about his plans to ask someone something that had to be huge if he actually went to _FRED _for help with it because Fred had basically no experience with anything. Seamus finally stopped walking when he noticed Fred's face.

"Great! I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 6 o-clock!" said Draco.

""Well, it looks like you have your date, Draco…" said Kia with a huge smile appearing on her face as she saw how stupid she just made Fred feel and how angry he looked. That'll show him to act so pathetically immature. It was very hilarious to see Fred's mouth move to speak, but no words come out.

"Looks like I have. I can't wait to see you the night of the dance. I'll plan everything so that it's special. Sound okay?"

"Sounds absolutely wonderful. I can't wait 'til Friday." She replied with a manipulative smile, equivalent to the gleefully manipulative smile displayed on Draco's face. She began to turn to gather her things when she got the idea of a lifetime that would truly piss off Fred. She gathered her things with a smile. As she turned to walk up the hill, she took a step toward Draco and looked him right in the eyes – _God he has such nice eyes!!_ She thought.

"I can't wait until Friday. Just make sure you plan something fun." She said.

She took another step toward Draco, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him just as she wanted to do since she first spoke to him in the library – only now she was allowed to. She felt his hands on her waist.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said as she broke off the kiss and began the walk up the hill.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. That was definitely NOT something she would have done before. She ran to the girls' dormitory in hopes of fining one of her friends. She definitely needed to talk to someone about this. 

Kaylyn sat near the fireplace, thinking. She hadn't thought this much since freshmen year.

What if Ron was lying??? When is he going to speak up??? What if this is a really mean joke they're playing on me???

She hadn't thought about anything so much since she had to find a way to deal with psycho ("O-O") Justin ("O-O"), who was stalking her like the geeky-ass creep that he is. She got up and walked to the window and stared outside, looking at the sky. She was so distracted, she could barely feel happy for Rachel when she told her that she and Ron were going to the dance together, and she couldn't help Kia when she came to vent about what happened earlier. She turned around abruptly. The common room was empty except for her, and yet, she still heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer, but still, no one was there.

"BOO!!!!!" yelled Seamus as he appeared right in front of Kaylyn, who was screaming so much; you could've thought she was being attacked by the Whomping Willow.

"What the hell is wrong with you??? Are you _**trying**_ to kill me???" yelled Kaylyn. Seamus was laughing hysterically and she herself was hyperventilating.

It had been a joke!!!! Why hadn't I seen it before?!?

"I was just joking around. Are you alright???"

"I was fine until now. And _**OF COURSE**_ you were joking!!!! Why wouldn't you be joking?!?"

"I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just – "

"You were just trying to mess with me. Do you like messing with girls' minds???"

"What?!? No, I – what are you tlking about? Scaring you is messing with your mind?"

"You know what I'm talking about!!!! I told Rachel I liked you and she told Ron. He told you and you two must have thought it would be hilarious to lead me to thinking you liked me back. Now you decide to reveal to me that what I heard was a very mean joke that you played on me to mess around with my head. That's what I'm talking about."

"Wait, hang on a second, you _**do**_ like me???"

"Of course!!!!! You apparently heard it from Ron!!!"

"I did, but I thought he was messing with me because I told him I liked you!!! Then, I was going to ask you out.


End file.
